


Откр. 6:7-8

by road_to_dublin



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/road_to_dublin/pseuds/road_to_dublin
Summary: И я взглянул, и вот, конь бледный, и на нем всадник, которому имя «смерть»; и ад следовал за ним; и дана ему власть над четвертою частью земли — умерщвлять мечом и голодом, и мором и зверями земными.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Откр. 6:7-8

Микки Пирсон несет за собой смерть, хоть притворяется человеком цивилизованным и светским. Рэймонд давно это отфильтровал и принял как данность, поэтому и жив-здоров-целехонек. И тут суть не в делах Микки, нет, совсем. Они никогда не зверствовали специально, да и бизнесу в последние пару лет зверства только вредили. 

Микки, перевалив за первые отмытые сто лимонов, стал уважаемым человеком, и чем чаще он светился на приемах, тем чище должна была быть его руки (да и бухгалтерия). Микки держал руки чистыми (старался), а Рэй приглядывал и за его руками, и за налоговой декларацией. Роз для надежности приглядывала за ними обоими, хотя виду и не подавала. 

Но правды это не меняло. 

Микки Пирсон и смерть – едины. Он ее множит, и хоть и не стремится к ней сам – они едины. Микки не нужна война, он не лезет на рожон и не получает удовольствия от войны кланов в глобальном смысле – это не про стратегию и тактику, не важно, кто противник, будь то узкоглазые, муслимы или кройтонская шпана. 

Они все для Микки равны, и никого из них он не вспомнит потом.  
Но в тот момент, когда Микки нажимает курок, его лицо всегда меняется. 

Будто бы он был в коме, а теперь у него из горла достали трубки, и он может дышать. Будто бы он снова жив. Будто бы его лодка потонула, а он спасся, сожрав всех акул в этом ебучем море. Микки нравится нажимать на курок, ему нравится смотреть на то, как Рэй это делает – главное, чтобы не очень быстро. Ему нравится смотреть, как Банни работает – хоть виду он старается не подавать, чтобы Банни не думал лишнего. Это Пирсон тоже очень хорошо умеет, следить за всеми вокруг, чтобы не думали лишнего. Только с Рэймондом не получается, но они слишком давно друг друга знают, так что Рэй – исключение. 

Микки нравится момент осознания. 

Ему нужен люфт в пару секунд, между намерением и выстрелом. Рэй маринует отдельных субъектов сугубо в педагогических целях, но Микки – никогда не руководствуется таким дерьмом. Он получает кайф от того, что видит, как они ломаются, как от них начинает разить страхом. Никаких нравоучений, Микки пьет их страх, он смотрит на них так, будто они самый вкусный стейк, он сожрал бы их целиком, обглодав каждую косточки. Ему не нужны шишки, кокс или хмурый, ему не нужен алкоголь. Ему и деньги такого кайфа не приносят. Микки жрет людей пачками и в этом его чистый кайф. 

Рэй смотрит со стороны на то, как Микки, которого уже раза три за последние сутки пытались убить, деятельно раздает указания. Пирсон не в бешенстве, но на адреналине, он щурит глаза, которые горят, будто он – дикая кошка. Рэймонд подходит сбоку, коротко сжимает его локоть, привлекая внимание. Выдерживает встречный бегающий взгляд, кивает. Микки после этого секундного невербального диалога продолжает солировать, но от него уже не отходит, хотя Рэй его толком не слушает – весь врастает в свой телефон. 

Когда за твою голову назначают цену – нужно дергать за все ниточки. Рэймонд не знает, что его больше подстегивает – отголоски инстинкта самосохранения, нажитое умение контролировать все или честная и неподкупная ярость Микки. Рэй смотрит на то, как Пирсон жестикулирует – на рубашке и на щеке брызги чужой крови, в руке пистолет – и он чертовски красив в этот момент. Настолько красив, будто только для этого и создан. 

И тут суть не в делах Микки, нет, нисколько.  
Бизнес – только предлог. 

Просто из всех всадников апокалипсиса Смерть – самый живой. Правда он жив только в те моменты, когда умирают другие.


End file.
